Various processes for packaging liquids in containers made from flexible heat-sealable material are known in the scientific, technical and patent literature.
Of particular pertinence is the Italian patent BO 97 A 000391 of the same inventor, which illustrates in detail a process for packaging with STAND-UP containers obtained from a flat strip of flexible heat-sealable material.
The problem to be solved is to improve the process so as to ensure complete asepsis by keeping the product to be packaged completely isolated from the outside environment.
The solution proposed by the present industrial invention overcomes, in a simple, reliable and cost-effective manner, all of the problems tied to ensuring the asepsis of processes for packaging sterile liquid products by keeping the latter completely isolated from the outside environment.